


Doubt

by Makco



Series: Very Very Short Stories [3]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makco/pseuds/Makco





	Doubt

Maru frowned. It was monday and it was usual for her to sit at the bench and talk to her best friend Penny at that particular time, and without any explanation given she wasn’t there. The copper haired woman then walked to the tree where her friend usually reads and there she was, her book closed and looking downwards, though after Maru approached she looked up, a sad expression on her face.  
-”Penny, dear, why that face?” Maru asked, worried. Penny just pouted and shook her head so Maru just reached down and picked her and her book up, and led her to sit on their usual bench.  
-”Okay, tell me what’s wrong, sweety.” Maru gave her friend a comforting smile, and Penny forced one for her friend.  
-”Just having a bad day. Nothing to worry about.” Maru frowned and shook her head.  
-”You can’t tell me not to worry. I’m your best friend, I deserve to know.” Penny nodded and sighed deeply.  
-”I feel like I can do better but I don’t know how. I already gave my husband children and raised them. He earns so much money for the both of us he doesn’t even need me to work to maintain the house. What is left to live for?” Penny asked, her eyes filled with tears. Maru was shocked, she didn’t expected such an outburst. Maru helped her friend stand up.  
-”Let’s go home dear, I’m sure your hubby will have plenty to say to cheer you up.”


End file.
